


To The End of the World

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru glared at Makoto. His blue eyes were gleaming in the darkness as Haru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing Makoto’s blood all over his lips and cheeks.</p><p>“Makoto,” called Haru, eyes drooping and arms limping.</p><p>And Makoto could read exactly what was on Haru’s mind; Would you still stay by my side if your Haru were a monster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End of the World

Makoto’s sleeping body was swaying on Haru’s side, rattled by the shake and jolt of the train. It was already past midnight when Makoto finally gave up and leaned to Haru’s shoulder to snore gently, unaware of Haru’s smile or a kiss against his forehead.

*)*

Just a day ago, on the very last month of their high school life, Makoto picked Haru up from his house as usual. The graduation ceremony was only a week away and mostly they just did paperwork and stuffs before leaving Iwatobi High for once and all.

It was a rather cold morning and Makoto shuddered into the green scarf around his neck. He jogged to Haru’s house to find the front door locked per usual.

Makoto excused himself and entered through the back door. He walked to the bathroom to find an empty tub. Makoto suddenly realized the silence of the house. Was it possible that Haru was still sleeping?

“Haru…?” Makoto called towards Haru’s bedroom. He sighed and walked there, wondering whether they would have enough time to walk to school if Haru were still sleeping now.

The second floor was dark. Makoto recognized Haru hadn’t opened any of the curtains there. Maybe Haru was indeed still asleep.

Sighing again—Makoto sighed a lot this morning and he wondered whether something went wrong with Haru—he knocked on Haru’s closed bedroom door, eyes wincing to see better in the almost darkness.

Haru’s room was almost pitch black, except for outline of the window where the curtain had been unable to block all the light. There was a huge, human-sized lump under blanket on Haru’s bed.

Sighing for the third time, Makoto walked toward Haru’s bed. Years of being childhood friend and Makoto walked to Haru’s on the tub, he felt no hesitation to pull Haru out of bed. There was no way they were going to miss some of their last days in high school.

“Haru?” called Makoto, standing by Haru’s bed. “We’re going to be late. Were you swimming until late again tonight in the club’s pool?”

The huge lump under the blanket didn’t move.

So Makoto extended his hand to take the blanket off Haru, but then his hand stopped mid-air.

It felt like suddenly Makoto was in the middle of the ocean, unable to swim, unable to breathe. The temperature seemed to drop a couple of degrees. Makoto froze and wasn’t surprised to see his fingers were slightly shaking.

“Haru…?” called Makoto, voiced no louder than a whisper.

The bedroom door suddenly slammed closed behind him. Makoto turned his head to see whether it was really closed for a second—and by the next second, he was on the floor, his backpack squashed between him and the tatami, pinned down in the darkness by what looked vaguely like a human.

“Ha-Haru…?” breathed Makoto. His skin was tingling all over and he tried his hardest to find Haru’s face. Makoto might be just imagining it, but Haru was extremely heavy this morning.

After his own hitched breathing slowed down, Makoto could hear another breath, ragged and uneven. It was definitely Haru’s sound of breathing. Makoto had heard it a million times after Haru raced in the pool.

“Haru, are you okay?” muttered Makoto towards the darkness.

Haru’s hands on Makoto’s wrists were cold and hard like a stone, but his bottom and thighs that were now upon Makoto’s stomach were strangely hot.

“Haru, what happened?” breathed Makoto, his breath rising again. Haru was heavy, the room was dark, and Makoto didn’t want to be late to school. He had promised Nagisa, Rei, and Kou to have lunch together for the rest of his high school career and he didn’t want to miss today’s lunch at school.

Haru breathed back, warm and breathy on Makoto’s face, “Makoto…” He sounded like he was having a cold or temperature; a little delirious because of heat.

“Haru, are you okay? Are you ill?” Makoto tried to sit, but Haru half-slammed him to the floor again, pinning his wrists harder this time. It was rather hurt that Makoto could feel tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. “Haru… that hurts…”

Haru panted on top of him and groaned, “I’m hungry, Makoto…”

Makoto was glad to hear that Haru still wanted to eat something. “I-I’m sure there’s some mackerel downstairs, Haru-chan. Let’s grill some—“

“Don’t call me ‘Haru-chan’,” Haru said. Though Makoto couldn’t see him, he could hear Haru gritted his teeth.

“I-I’m sorry…” mumbled Makoto.

But Haru didn’t move and Makoto’s uneasiness grew by each second. Haru was really strangely heavy, but what did Makoto knows? It wasn’t like Haru had ever been on top of him before.

“Hungry,” repeated Haru, his hands sliding down from Makoto’s wrist to his upper arms in a slow, stroking motion that made Makoto tremble.

“Y-yes, Haru, we can cook mackerel now…” stuttered Makoto.

Haru suddenly stopped breathing so loudly. He whispered, “I don’t want mackerel.”

Suddenly Makoto could hear his own heartbeat thumping wildly on his ears. Haru didn’t want mackerel?

Makoto opened his mouth, but by the next second, all he could hear was his own screaming.

*)*

Everything happened so quickly. Makoto could barely hear the sound of his uniform being ripped apart. He didn’t want to believe that Haru did it—that Haru was capable of doing such thing. It wasn’t easy to rip apart a shirt to shreds.

The next moment, Haru’s lips were on Makoto’s ear. Makoto’s breath suddenly hitched and he couldn’t hold a moan that escaped his trembling lips. Haru stick his wet and warm tongue into Makoto’s ear and Makoto trembled, confused and half-hard in the darkness.

What was happening? What was going on?

Haru’s lips and tongue trailed down from Makoto’s right ear to his neck before finally settling on the spot between Makoto’s neck and shoulder. Makoto was shuddering. The place that Haru touched with tongue was cold with saliva.

“H-Ha-Haru…” trembled Makoto. “W-what’s going on…?” Makoto tried to pry his hands off from Haru’s hold by his forearms, but Haru was too strong and the kiss on his ear made Makoto really weak. No one had ever kissed him there before; let alone sticking a tongue there and wetting it with saliva.

Haru suddenly placed his lips on Makoto’s neck and started sucking. The sound was so vulgar that Makoto felt like he was excused for being almost fully hard under his uniform pants, struggling and panting, moaning like a mess. It was only about eight in the morning.

Makoto kept making strange sound (“Ah! Nh! Haru—don’t! Ah! Haaa… Haru—stop!”) while Haru sucked and nibbled his neck.

After sometime, Makoto could start to feel Haru’s teeth grazing against his skin—and the next second, something jabbed there and Makoto cried so loud he was sure his parents could hear him from the Tachibana’s house.

Haru had bit his neck, but apparently it didn’t stop there, because then Makoto could hear the sound of Haru sucking something out of his neck—Haru was sucking his blood.

Delirious and high, Makoto tried to make a complete sentence, but he faltered all the time. “Haru… w-what are you—ah! Haaa… no… Haru… please don’t—ah! Ah! T-that kind of—hurts! Haru! Aaaah…”

Among his own heavy panting sounds, Makoto could swear he hard Haru whispered, “I’m sorry, Makoto” as he kept sucking on Makoto’s neck.

Makoto felt weak and sleepy, though he was fully hard. He wanted to make himself relieved, but Haru restrained his hands. He could only mumble, “Haru—nnnh… let go of my hand, please… I feel… ah… something might be coming… ah… Haru…”

Haru released his left arm, but the hand that was used on restraining Makoto was now in Makoto’s groin, squeezing Makoto’s hardness between his fingers, making Makoto bucked his hips and arched his back as he moaned loudly.

Makoto used his free hand to push Haru away, but no matter how much he struggled, Haru still pinned him on the floor, still sucking through his neck like he had the most delicious mackerel soup in the world, and still rubbing on Makoto’s cock in a way that Makoto couldn’t even think straight anymore.

“Haru—stop…” Makoto said breathlessly. “I can’t—anymore… no… ah… nh… ah! Haru… I’m going to c—“ and Makoto came so sudden that his knees were up. Shaking as he found his release, Makoto kept quivering while Haru’s lips were still on his neck.

Makoto thougth Haru would stop once he came, but Haru was still going. Both of his mouth and his hand was still working Makoto up and Makoto cried harder. “No! Haru! Please don’t—I can’t come anymore—s-stop… my blood—ah! Ah! I can die! Haru!”

When Makoto was truly afraid to die dry, he really tears up and cried. Upon the sound of Makoto’s sobbing, Haru stopped, lifting his hand from Makoto’s limp cock and forearm.

Haru glared at Makoto. His blue eyes were gleaming in the darkness as Haru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing Makoto’s blood all over his lips and cheeks.

“Makoto,” called Haru, eyes drooping and arms limping.

And Makoto could read exactly what was on Haru’s mind; Would you still stay by my side if your Haru were a monster?

The last thing Makoto did before fainting was to smile and attempted to kiss Haru’s forehead.

*)*

It was already night when Makoto woke up in Haru’s bed. The bedroom was clean and Makoto was on one of his shirts he left at Haru’s home when he slept over. He saw his bag at the corner of the bedroom, together with Haru’s messenger bag. Makoto moved and felt a sting on his neck. Suddenly his eyes found shreds of white fabric and a torn tie on Haru’s little trash can on the bedroom, and Makoto knew everything was real.

Makoto was glad that his first time ejaculating in front of someone else was in in front of Haru, but he was more concerned to the fact that Haru closed all his windows when the sun was out and drinking Makoto’s blood.

“Makoto?”

Haru appeared on the bedroom door. Makoto could swear he didn’t hear Haru’s steps at all. Haru brought a clay pot upon tray, next a cup of steaming tea. Makoto suddenly felt his stomach rumbling and gladly accepted mackerel porridge with spring onion from Haru.

Makoto ate in silence as Haru watched. 

When Makoto finished and Haru had return to the bedroom once again, Haru was the one who opened his mouth first.

“Please forgive me, Makoto,” he said. His eyes were gleaming with tears. Makoto looked at Haru. His Haru. His Nanase Haruka. Haru gritted his teeth and Makoto could see that Haru’s fangs had grown slightly taller than the rest of his teeth.

Makoto only nodded, “What happened, Haru?”

So Haru told Makoto about his journey home from the school’s swimming pool late night yesterday. Haru was sure someone attacked him from behind. He woke up dizzy, but his bag was still there. When he went home, he felt so ill that he went straight to bed. Unable to sleep, Haru found out that the rising sunrise light made him so angry he had to seal all the light on the second floor. He was hoping to fall asleep when Makoto came in.

By the end of his story, Haru cried like he was five, sobbing into his arms and hands, “I’m really sorry. I was so hungry. And you were there. Makoto, you looked so delicious, but I shouldn’t attack you. I’m so sorry. I’m truly sorry. I’m—“

Makoto had ignored the stinging pain on his neck to lean down and brought Haru into his hug and arms. Haru sniffled into Makoto’s shoulder as Makoto squeezed him, realizing that Haru’s muscle was way stiffer than before. 

After a good, long fifteen minutes of Haru crying—Makoto’s eyes were on the alarm clock by Haru’s bed—he finally pulled back with a furrowed eyebrows and a determined look on his face, like he was about to race seriously.

“I will leave tonight, Makoto,” said Haru without blinking. “I have packed everything when you were asleep. I can’t stay here anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone else anymore. Can you give me my regards to my parents, your family, and also everyone else?” 

Makoto suddenly tearing up, “Haru, you can’t do that!”

“I’m a monster now!” shouted Haru angrily. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. “I will hurt people! I already hurt you, Makoto, and I almost killed you! I don’t want to kill anyone…”

Makoto struggled to get down from bed. When he was on the floor as well, he hugged Haru once again, crying against the other just like Haru did.

“If you’re going to leave, Haru, I’m going with you,” Makoto said, voice hoarse from crying.

Haru sniffled, “You can’t do that, Makoto.”

“Well… yes, I can,” Makoto chuckled before pulling back.

Haru had seen the look on Makoto’s face and nodded.

*)*

It was almost midnight when Makoto was able to snuck inside his own house. Haru had covered him for today by telling his parents and friends that Makoto fell ill while trying to wake him up, which wasn’t entirely a lie. Makoto grabbed his clothes from and filled in the largest back he owned. He also took the money his parents had planned to use for his college—not like now Makoto would go to the college at all.

Before leaving, Makoto walked to the twin’s bedroom, kissing Ren and Ran in the forehead, muttered his apology, and closed the door to his house for the last time.

Haru was already on his jacket and shoes when Makoto saw him on the stairs. They had written some letters together for their loved ones and Haru had placed his house’s key by the shoe rack upon the front door. 

They walked together in silence, in coldness and quietness of the middle of the night. Haru slowly linked his fingers to Makoto’s and they walked hand in hand until the station.

There was only one train to north and Makoto was sure they were the only passengers who boarded that night.

When they walked inside the train, Haru stopped and looked at Makoto, “You don’t have to do this, Makoto.”

Makoto chuckled, smiled, and shrugged, “I want to do this, Haru. If you’re not there, it’s meaningless without you.”

Haru gave Makoto his rare smile and the train’s door closed behind them.

They would reach the next town before sunrise. They would rent a room together while figuring out where they would want to go next. Makoto thought he would work so they could save more money to go even further, perhaps to places like Russia where on winter the night would be longer. Haru said he’d work a night work too and he’d be happy to go somewhere with pool, though he clearly said he didn’t mind wherever the two of them would go as long as Makoto was with him.

Makoto fell asleep sometime after they talked about their next plan and he woke up half an hour before their destination on Haru’s shoulder.

Haru’s shoulder was stiff. Makoto yawned and looked at Haru, who sat straight like an alerted cat. Makoto smile and bid good morning to Haru, though it was still dark outside.

Once their hands found each other again upon the seat, Makoto knew that he would follow Nanase Haruka to the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on those spur-of-a-moment thing, because I got the image of vampire Haru on my head and I couldn't let it go.
> 
> The ending may or may not inspired by that last scene of the "Låt den rätte komma in" ("Let the Right One In") movie, which is honestly one of the best vampire movies I've ever watched.
> 
> I honestly don't know whether this story is a sad or a happy one. I can honestly say I'm slightly horny, though, LOL.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
